deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo
Banjo and Kazooie are the main characters from the same title video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo (Completed) * Jak & Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Mario & Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Banjo-Kazooie vs Ratchet and Clank * Banjo & Kazooie vs Yooka-Laylee (by Gogeta46power) Battles Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Completed) Banjo only * Banjo vs Klonoa (Completed) Kazooie only * Yoshi vs Kazooie (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 1One Death Battle has two opposite alternate endings, showing no clear winner. Possible Opponents * Crash Bandicoot * Croc * Ferra & Torr * Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Superman (DC) * ToeJam & Earl * Blake Belladonna * Beast (Marvel Comics) * TY (Ty The Tasmanian Tiger) * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (Disney) * Ice Climbers * Sly Cooper * Shrek and Donkey * Rayman and Globox * Wander and Sylvia (Wander over Yonder) History Death Battle Info Background (Banjo) * Age: Unknown, possibly twenties * Height: 5 feet * Weight: Unknown * Species: Honey Bear * Occupation: Adventurer, Regular savior of the Isle o' Hags Background (Kazooie) * Age: Unknown, same as Banjo most likely * Height: 3 feet * Weight: Unknown * Species: Red-Crested Breegull * Occupation: Weapon, Shield, Means of Flight, Banjo’s Partner in Crime Individual Abilities Banjo * Good climber * Excellent swimmer * Higher stamina than Kazooie * Capable of swiping with claws (Claw Swipe) and rolling forward (Forward Roll) * Pack Whack **Slams backpack down like hammer or swings it in a wide circle (latter option can slow his fall) * Taxi Pack **Stashes items in its hammerspace content (special objects allow him to float) * Shack Pack **Banjo slips inside of his backpack to fit into small spaces and survive hazardous environments * Sack Pack **Banjo uses his backpack as a sac-race sack to traverse dangerous grounds and liquid pools * Snooze Pack **Uses backpack as makeshift sleeping back and naps to regain health Kazooie * Fast runner * Can walk up steep slopes that Banjo can't * Flaps wings to slow falls * Leg Spring **Backflip that allows Kazooie to jump higher * Glide **Exactly what it implies * Hatch **Kazooie can hatch or warm any object she sits on (not particularly useful here) * Wing Whack **Can karate chop with wings or spin like a top with wings outstretched Team * Beak Barge **Forward-going thrust using Kazooie's beak as a lance **Can smash solid stone * Breegull Bash **Banjo uses Kazooie as a club **Not too different from standard attacks **Still pretty funny * Beak Buster **Downward-slam using Kazooie's beak as a stake **Can break solid steel plating * Bill Drill **Upgraded version of Beak Buster **Can drill through large boulders **Makes for a good screwdriver, too * Talon Trot **Kazooie carries Banjo around to help him scale steep slopes **Moves faster than walking * Flap Flip **Backflip that goes higher than a standard jump * Rat-a-tap Rap **Three-hit midair peck **Good mid-jump attack * Wonderwing **Creates glittering gold aura **Completely invulnerable **Destroys any enemy unfortunate enough to touch them **Fueled by Golden Feathers at a rate of 1 feather per second (carries up to 20) **Can be activated and deactivated at will * Talon Torpedo** **Undewater move **Launches Kazooie like a torpedo **Goes fast, but lacks traction * Flight: **Kazooie is required **Fueled by red feathers **Gaining altitude or Beak Bomb depletes them **Can carry up to 100 Red Feathers * Beak Bomb **Midair move **Flies straight forward to bomb whatever is in front of them * Egg Shooting **Can shoot fron the ground, in midair, or underwater **Honed further by Egg Aiming, which is borderline snipe-scoping * Breegull Blaster **Banjo uses Kazooie as an assault rifle **'Beak Bayonet' is a good melee weapon Eggs * Normal **Single shot **Max. Ammo: 100 * Rapid **Rapid-Fire **Limitless ammo **Limited time of use: 20 seconds * Fire **Ignites target on impact **Max. Ammo: 50 * Grenade **Explode on impact **Max. Ammo: 25 * Ice **Crystal blue **Freeze enemies and put out fire **Max. Ammo: 50 * Proximity **Sets up explosive motion-sensing land mines **Max. Ammo: 10 * Clockwork Kazooie **Sends out remote-controlled windup breegull **Banjo and Kazooie cannot move while this is in use **Can self-destruct if time runs out (20 secs) or if manually activated Transformations Banjo * Termite **Can climb up the steep hills **Can sink to the bottom of a body of water and does not require oxygen to breathe **Fall from very high places without receiving any damage **Walking on thorns * Crocodile **Can walk safely in Piranha Water **Can do an powerful bite to attack enemies * Walrus **Walking in cold water unharmed **Riding small sleds **Befriending other walruses * Pumpkin **Squeezing through small holes **Walking on thorns * Bee **Can fly **Shoot stingers * Washer **Can wash overalls **Can fire underwear (WTF?) * Stony **Can understand the language of the Stonies **Can shoulder-charge to attack enemies * Detonator **Detonates TNT barrels **Capable of blasting boulders **Can float in water unlike most transformations * Van **Invulnerable **Can pay for rides in Witchyworld that require money **It's horn can open doors with van pictures on them **Can kill enemies by ramming into them * Submarine **Can swim faster underwater **Infinite air **Dive deeper than normal Banjo **Can fire torpedoes **Can unleash a Sonar Ping attack against closer enemies * Daddy T-Rex **Can roar to attack enemies **Invincibility * Snowball **Heal and grow larger by rolling in snow **Can use a powerful rolling attack to run over enemies * Mouse **Can chew through ropes and chains **Can fit into small doors * Candle **Can light up dark areas **Can set fire to wicks and fuses * Octopus **Can swim in harmful water **Can shoot small spurts of water * Tank **Immune to acid **Can fire missiles which kill enemies and open special tank-only doors **Cannot jump Kazooie * Dragon Kazooie **Infinite Fire Eggs **Fire breath **Can be achieved by giving Humba Wumba the Mega Glowbo which is obtainable only by unlocking the Ice Safe with the Ice Key Special Items * Shock Spring Pad **Allows for Shock Spring Jump **Jumps higher than any default jump they might have * Flight Pad **Allows for Flight * Ice Key **Can be used to open the Ice Safe * Magic Wrench **Can be used to attack enemies **Can propel Banjo forward in the air **Can levitate objects **Can create vehicles Shoes * Wading Boots **Allow them to cross hazardous surfaces * Turbo Trainers **Increases running speed to the point that they can walk on water * Springy Step Shoes **Allows for a super jump, even more powerful than the Shock Spring * Claw Clamber Boots **Allows to walk up sheer surfaces Honeycombs * Restores health * Skill Honeycomb **If timed right, can restore all health instantly * Luck Honeycomb **Sets health at a specific level at complete random (low, high, medium, etc.) Feats * Defeated Gruntilda the Witch 4 separate times * Rescued the Jinjos repeatedly * Clever problem solvers, treasure hunters, and adventurers * Defeats hordes of monsters ranging from common thugs to living toxic gas clouds * Superb triathletes * Extraordinarily lucky, able to find just the items they need someplace nearby * Fought all kinds of giant, somewhat-terrifying monsters * Survived being stepped on by dinosaurs, hydraulic presses, laser blasts, and point-blank explosions **And that's just to name a few * Traveled through time to save their ancestors * Defeated King K Rool (Smash Canon) Weaknesses * Work better as a team * Slower, cannot fly or access eggs and shoes (Banjo) * Less stamina, can't grab or climb, can't swim underwater (Kazooie) * Some items better suited for exploration than battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Duos Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teams Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Water Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Birds Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Elementals Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Size Changers Category:Technology users Category:Bears